ninefandomcom-20200216-history
3
"They've been hiding here: lost in the past... looking for answers." - 7 explaining about 3&4. are twin stitchpunks from both the 2005 short and the 2009 film. Their personalities and genders vary through both the films. 2005 short Description/Appearance 3 & 4 are twin stitchpunks that were created from garden gloves. Their genders are unknown but either male or female. 3 and 4.png Confusedthingies.png 9-movie-post-3-and-4.jpg 2009 film Description/Appearance 3 & 4 are smart yet curious, very cute and adorable twin stitchpunks. They are made out of blue and yellow striped, garden gloves; the glove sleeves as their hoods, the wires and stitches bounded on their arms and legs to keep their body together, and their capes are made out of empty thumb slots. They cannot talk but they use a flickering light system in their eyes to communicate to each other. They normally communicate with others through hand motions, though, when elaborate explanations are needed, they use film projectors to literally project their thoughts onto a screen. They instinctively run and hide at the sight of danger, due to the fact that they are weaponless and don't know how to fight. 3's number is shown on the front, on the left side; 4's number is also on the front, on the right. If they are projecting thoughs for a long period of time, they feel faint, only shown as 3 shows 9 why the machine is after them. This could also be because of the danger they regret to see. Their genders, however, remain a mystery. Because they can't talk, no one knows if they're girls. However, Shane Acker let the Twins' genders open for everyone to guess. However it can be argued due to the fact that Tim Burton said that 7 was the only girl which could possibly mean that 3 & 4 are both male. However, all of the stitchpunks are technically genderless because they are machine-based beings, and their gender is only identifiable through their personality and voice boxes. It is assumed that 3 and 4 are genderless, or their gender is open to interpretation, similarly to the "SEGA" video game character NiGHTs, who has a masculine body but a female voice. "9" The Reason They Cannot Speak On August 19, at 6:10 P.M., 3 & 4 awakened in the Scientist's workshop. Immediately, as soon as the scientist let them off the Transfer Device, they ran around the workshop in great speeds. They even read all of the scientist books and when they were done with one book, they would carefully put it back and read another one. The scientist had tried to chase them in order to put voice boxes inside them to allow them to speak, but he gave up, his mind still focusing on the people suffering outside in the world. Fiction role In the past, during the war, 7 found 3 & 4 hiding somewhere as she searched for others. Upon finding them, she led them back to the others, who were hiding under a former' soldier's helmet. The Twins immediately snuck into it and helped the others move the helmet in order to get out of the way. Unfortunately, a missile struck near their spot, scattering the remaining stitchpunks. 3 & 4 managed to regroup with the others and helped 7, 2, and an unconscious but now one-eyed 5 under the helmet. 1 then leads them to the Cathedral that was in the distance. Later, after the world and the war ended, 7 grew sick over 1 and left the Cathedral into the Wastelands, taking 3 & 4 with her. Their new hideout: the Library. 9, 7 and 5 found them again after 2 was killed. For months and months, they had been making a database in their brains of useful information, reading books and watching news tabloids to gain knowledge. The twins are afraid of 9 at first, but then they become more curious, examining him like a dog sniffing his owner, making 7 and 5 laugh. They then play a hologram of news tabloids about the Fabrication machine. From this, 7, 9 and 5 learn more about the machine and its creations. Then, 9 asks 3 and 4 whether they know anything about the Talisman. When they respond negatively, 9 draws the Talisman on a piece of paper hanging on the wall. 5 recognizes the drawing and points out to 9 that 6 kept drawing the same pattern. 9 says he wants to go back to the cathedral to see the drawings. Later, after the machine is presumably destroyed, they discover an old sonogram and begin playing on it. For their entertainment they would ride on the lever, silently riding by 7 while flashing their lights playfully. After two times, 7 teasingly pulls down her helmet and leaps around, growling and scaring them, causing them to fall off the lever, landing right beside 9, who laughs. At the end of the film, they help 7 and 9 build memorials for 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8, and they watch the souls come out of the talisman and rise into the sky. They, along with 7 and 9, are the only stitchpunks to have survived the ordeal of the film. Trivia *In the Russian adaptation, 3 & 4 represent The Scientist's children. *3 & 4 represent smart, precocious, and curious children. *There have been some speculations about 3 & 4's genders. For instance, whenever they're outside a hideout or together, 4 will always hide behind 3 (thus theorizing that 4 is a girl and 3's a boy). However, there have been some rumors that Shane Acker would declare the Twins as both boys but it's still uncomfirmed over their genders; and to make matters worse, accoring to this snippet from Wikipedia: "3 and 4 are scholarly twins who voraciously catalog everything they can find, building a database of the world that surrounds them and the history that led up to their creation. Unlike the other creations, 3 and 4 cannot speak, but they communicate to each other through a series of flashes from their eyes which can also be used to play video clips. They are curious and playful, but also shy and timid, acting much like small children. 3 and 4 are made from a pair of gardening gloves, resulting in their cowled appearance, and the cape-like empty thumb hanging from their backs. Their genders are ambiguous in the film, but Acker has affirmed that both are female." , only for it to be edited and the last line now says: "Shane Acker has stated that their genders are open to interpretation". *After the events of the film, 9 would probably be their "father", 7 being their "mother", although it's still unconfirmed for this fact. *They seem to retain some childish behavior. They like playing, and they can be seen frequently squabbling over things, like 9's lightbulb. *It is possible that because of their survival they will have key roles in a future film. *3 and 4 both use flashing lights to communicate, but flashing lights stun and distract stitchpunks. Such as the lifeless 2 on the tail of the Seamstress. 9 was seen getting a bit distracted by 3 and 4's flashing lights. *According to Shane Acker, the twin's body language (i.e. quick, twitchy movements, clambering over each other, moving low to the ground with hunched shoulders, etc.) was inspired by meerkats. Category:Characters Category:Stitchpunk